the_briarwolf_pactfandomcom-20200214-history
History and Lore / Eagle and Robin
''The Eagle is one of our Great Ancestors – one of those who helps to protect Oathmother Moon, and helps to guide and guard us as well. Even when Eagle was young, he would always take care of everything that was smaller than him. This tale is about Eagle and his best friend – Robin. '' Eagle and Robin were friends from childhood. Robin was an energetic soul, and he rose at dawn every day, exuberantly happy about how beautiful the morning sun was. He would go to Eagle and wake him up, eager to see what the day would bring for them. He would always say "Seize the day!" and did all he could to have as much fun as he could. Sometimes Eagle was too busy to stay with him all day – he had lots of other jobs to do – but he would always make time to see Robin at least for a little bit, every day. But one day, Eagle awoke to a dark sky… The Oathmother had gone to sleep hours ago, but there was no red sunrise, no gold light of dawn... and Robin was nowhere to be found. Eagle searched and searched for his friend in the gloom - with no sun in the sky it was hard to see clearly, and the world was dull and dark. Twisted trees and boughs block his path, and the search was slow. Everywhere he looked, Eagle could not see the bright and sunny flash of red his friend always wore upon his chest. Eagle grew more and more worried, but he would not give up. Eagle beseeched the four winds for their help in his hunt for his friend. The east wind bestowed upon Eagle a bag of his breath - Eagle thanked the east wind, and opened the bag, blowing the twisted trees and boughs aside, clearing his path with the mighty gale. The south wind gave to Eagle boots of speed so he could search faster - Eagle thanked the south wind, and ran as fast as he could, kicking up the dust behind him in great clouds that gathered in the skies. The west wind gifted him with a great horn to amplify his voice - Eagle thanked the west wind, and called out to Robin in a voice so loud that the skies rumbled and shook with sound. The north wind granted him a whip made of light so he could see in the gloom - Eagle thanked the north wind, and cracked the whip forward, casting light in great streaks across the sky. With these great gifts in hand, Eagle searched and searched, until finally he heard a quiet wimper in reply to his calls. He headed into the woods to find who was making the sound. It was Robin, curled up in a ball. Robin's mind was elsewhere and full of terrors, and his once bright red chest was dull and grey. A dark shadow grew out from Robin, which gave off a sense of loneliness and sadness. Fearing for his little friend's well-being, Eagle struck at the shadow, but the shadow was as mist and could not be harmed. The shadow grew bigger, and a feeling of despair washed over him… and Eagle realised he could not use his might nor his keenness to fight this shadow of despair – as despair is not an enemy of flesh and bone, but one of the mind. Knowing his might would not help, Eagle decided to sit beside Robin, take his friend under his wing, and talk. Eagle talked to Robin about how beautiful the sunset was the night before, how the sun's rays warmed his bed before he slept. The memory of the golden sun and how beautiful it was returned to Robin ...and the dark shadow that rose from him grew smaller. Eagle told Robin a joke about their friend Bear, and how he had got honey stuck in his hair without him realising it, and had a trail ants follow him for the whole day! Robin gave a small chuckle… and the dark shadow grew smaller. Eagle told Robin about the Four Winds, and how generously they gave to help him. Robin looked at the gifts in awe, remarking at their kindness… and the dark shadow grew smaller. Soon Robin spoke - and he told Eagle about the things that had him worried and scared. Eagle sat and listened to his friend, as all good friends do, and never left his side. And as they sat, with Robin speaking and Eagle listening... the worry and fears faded back and Robin's chest shone with the brightest red, and the dark shadow grew so small, that only the keenest of eyes could see it. But the shadow did not fade completely. As small as it was, Robin's shadow remained. Both friends saw this and understood - for everywhere the light shines, there will be darkness and shadows to balance it. Robin thanked his friend Eagle for sitting, talking, and listening with him, but he knew he had to go. And although Eagle was prepared to stay with Robin day and night to help keep the shadow at bay, Robin knew that sometimes Eagle was too busy to stay with him all day – he had lots of other jobs to do – but he would always make time to see Robin at least for a little bit, every day. As Robin flew off to the west, Eagle watched in the gloom until he disappeared over the horizon, thinking he would never see his friend again. A single tear fell from Eagle's eye, and heavens opened as the Four Winds wept. The rains poured from the clouds and the winds howled as Eagle trudged home in the dark and wet and cold, already missing his red chested friend. But of course, young wolves, you know the rains do not last forever. And so it was with this story. For just as Eagle returned to his bed, the clouds began to disperse, and he saw the beautiful red glow of dawn on the horizon. The sun had returned, and shone with happiness and energy. Eagle smiled at the red glow of the dawning sun - knowing that his friend would always be remembered, and he could now shine his light for the whole world, encouraging everyone to seize the day.